Emma's Gift to Regina
by Rosesdancinginmymind
Summary: Post 3x13 Emma sees how lonely Regina is without Henry and resolves to do something about it. Sort of angstsy fluffy one-shot. Swan Queen.


_I don't really know where this one-shot came from. I was thinking about Regina and how she needs more than Henry in her life and then I got this idea about Emma seeing Regina's loneliness and trying to do something about and so sort of angstsy-fluff ensued. Swan Queen. I don't own Once or its characters. Apologies for any mistakes. Hope you enjoy :) _

Emma hurries into the Diner to grab lunch for herself, Henry and her parents. She'd forgotten how nice it was to have more than two people at a meal. She loves her memories of herself and Henry but she will admit at times there did feel like something was missing. Now she knows what that was; her big family.

Even though they were still only making baby steps pre-curse, and things are only more complicated now, Emma knew she had to come back to them because they are her family. She smiles sadly wishing her son knew who all these people were. As usual when she thinks of Henry's lack of memory her thoughts jump to Regina. She can't even imagine what it must be like for Regina. She doesn't know what she would do if the situation were reversed.

She sighs before giving a quick cheery thanks to Ruby for the meals and pivots on her heel which causes her to notice the lone figure in the booth by the door. Emma looks on as Regina listlessly stirs her coffee before taking a sip. She frowns at the heartbreakingly miserably expression on her face and realises the big difference between her and Regina.

Were Emma sitting there looking so thoroughly devastated her parents or her friends would be there to provide some comfort. _Henry is everything. _Emma remembers those words all too well. It's only in this moment that she realises how true they were. The other woman truly has no-one but her son and she doesn't even have him. That thought causes Emma's heart to clench painfully in her chest. She cares about Regina, even before Pan's curse she had done but now since waking up and remembering her she cares all the more. She just wishes she could ease Regina's hurt.

She looks down at the meals in her hands knowing they can easily wait a few minutes. Without another moment's hesitation she drops herself down across from Regina.

"Hey" she says with a smile as Regina's look of surprise changes into a soft smile.

"Hey" Regina replies. Emma's arrival stunned her. Upon waking up Snow and Charming welcomed her help but every day she still had to return to the mansion alone. Without Henry she remained alone. Everywhere in the town though they greet her with looks of sympathy or at the very least indifference she always remained alone. Yet it was still better than the crushing solitude of her mansion.

Then Emma arrived back in town and suddenly she wasn't quite so alone. After their reunion in the diner Emma has included her and reached out to her even if it's just to check in. She won't deny it, having someone to care about her is certainly wonderful and the fact that that person is Emma, to Regina, is even better.

"How are you doing today?" Emma asks noticing the tinge of pain in Regina's half-hearted smile as she replies, "Does he remember anything?"

Unfortunately for them both Emma's answer is always the same.

Emma smiles sadly at her before a text interrupts them. It seems her mother's cravings can wait no longer. She stands slowly before gently squeezing Regina's hands, "We'll figure something out" she promises before once more leaving Regina to her solitude.

* * *

As Emma eats her dinner that night with Henry and her parents who her mind once again drifts to Regina. Keeping one eye on the others to check they are engrossed in conversation she reaches for her phone before typing out a quick message to Regina.

_Hey how are you? _

The beeping of her phone surprises Regina. She looks up from her ready meal for one. She used to hate buying these but lately she can't find it in herself to cook big meals when it's just going to be her eating them. She picks the phone up quickly her heart skipping a beat when she sees who the text is from. She can't help but smile and rapidly types out a reply eager to be connected and communicated with someone.

**Just having dinner dear. Yourself? **

_Same. So how are you feeling? _

Emma tries her best to keep the worried pensive look off her face but judging from Henry's suspicious expression she knows she's not doing a good job. She smiles weakly at him. "Do you guys mind if I step out for a bit? We might have a lead on the case" she says to her son. She wonders if he believes that given the tone of his "Sure".

She quickly walks out of the apartment shutting the door behind her before dialling the other woman's number with ease. It's a number she's been hovering over a lot since her return to Storybrooke. It only takes one ring for Regina to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Regina" Emma says wondering exactly when just the sound of Regina's voice began to make her feel so instantly relieved and happy.

"Hi Emma"

"So how are you?" Emma asks with genuine concern which warms Regina's heart.

"I-I don't like eating alone" Regina admits quietly.

Emma frowns, "Maybe one day Henry and I could come over?"

She hears the sigh on the other side of the line, "And how would we explain that?" It hurts both women that they have to think of cover stories for Henry just to see his mother. _At least I get to come home to him _Emma reminds herself knowing that for Regina it is far worse.

"We'll say you invited me to get to know me better"

"Do you think he'll believe it?" Regina asks although truthfully she has wanted to get to know Emma better for quite some time now.

Emma smiles, "I think so. So, tomorrow?"

"I'd like that Emma. Thank you." Regina replies a wide smile painting her lips as she realises that tomorrow she will actually have a reason to cook and a reason to look forward to coming home.

* * *

The next evening all through dinner Regina smiles. Emma makes a count of those smiles in her head.

There's the sad smiles when Henry tells her of their past year in New York and their life there. She can see it in Regina's eyes how she's torn between happiness at knowing her sacrifice gave them a good life and bursting into tears at how much of her son she missed in that year. It's in those smiles that Emma's all the more grateful to Regina for giving her access to the first ten years of Henry's life.

There's the happy smiles at having them both here. Emma can tell just from the plates and the otherwise fairly empty fridge that they're the first guests Regina has had in a long time. The thought saddens her as she thinks of her own life and how much she has compared to Regina. She knows she wants more for Regina because the brunette needs and deserves more in her life.

There's the small little hopeful smiles that light up Regina's face at odd moments in the dinner that make Emma decide this will be a regular thing. She knows that this dinner has staved off the loneliness for a few hours and if that gives Regina strength then Emma would happily be here every night.

There's the warm funny grin as she and Emma exchange details and stories of their life, originally as part of their cover story for Henry and then just because they want to. They both miss the knowing look on Henry's face because they're too absorbed in each other's smiles.

The one that haunts Emma however is the pained smile that's so close to breaking when Henry and Emma rise to leave. She can see tears glistening in caramel eyes as Henry waves to her in goodbye when what Regina aches for most is a hug. As Henry runs to the Bug Emma pulls her in for a small embrace feeling how Regina hesitantly hugs her back before melting into the closeness of another human being.

Regina lingers in the doorway watching the Bug drive away. She keeps her eyes on her son animatedly chatting in the backseat though occasionally her eyes flicker to the blonde who no matter how much chaos is going on is doing her best to include her. Emma shoots her another quick smile that makes her heart soar before the car disappears from her sight.

As soon as it goes Regina releases her death grip on the door and shuts it. She slides down behind it until she sits on the ground. Her knees on instinct draw up to her chest and she lets herself cry. This dinner was the happiest she's been in a long time, since long before Pan's curse. Having Emma and Henry here made her dare to hope of what it could be like in the future if only he remembered. It was upon their leaving that reality crashed down upon her and once again all she had was a big empty house.

After Henry goes to bed Emma texts Regina only to receive no answer. All she could think of the rest of the night was Regina's pained expression as they drove away. She knows that dinner is not enough because for the time being they always have to leave. No, she needs to find a way to make it so Regina has something there to keep her from loneliness.

She thinks of her life in New York. She had Henry. She had her job. She had close acquaintances and she even had Walsh though he did turn out to be a flying monkey. She had her morning jogs and video games with Henry. It was a full life. Now in Storybrooke she has her son, parents, friends, her job as Sheriff and still her hobbies. She thinks of Regina's life and tries to think of something she has aside from Henry. Her worry only grows when she realises she can't think of anything.

She doesn't know how Regina manages to cope with loneliness and that pain. All she knows is she wants Regina to have a fuller life, one with Henry but also with more. As she lays down to sleep she resolves to find a way to do that.

* * *

The next day after waking up with what she hopes is the perfect plan in mind Emma drops Henry off with Ruby before going to pick up her gift for Regina.

_Please like this_ she thinks as she waits a little nervously on Regina's porch before ringing the bell. The door opens just a crack before Regina sees it's Emma and pulls the door open.

"Sorry" she says, "Since the new curse there have been a few incidents."

Emma frowns, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"It was nothing" Regina replies with a wave of her hand, "Just kids smashing windows or leaving graffiti on the door. I can handle it."

"Well you shouldn't have to," Emma says before taking in Regina's face. It's bare of make-up and takes Emma's breath away because even without the make-up she swears Regina is the most beautiful woman she's ever seen. The lack of make-up also means she can see the tear stains on Regina's slightly reddened cheeks as the other woman hastily wipes at her cheeks with the sleeves of her jumper.

"It's fine, how can I help you today Emma?" she asks hoping whatever Emma wants will take her out of the house and into the other woman's company for the rest of the day.

"I actually got you something" Emma answers with a small blush as she scuffs her shoe against Regina's porch.

"Oh? You didn't need to do that" Regina replies though she is touched. She can't even remember the last time anyone ever gave her anything without their being some sort of agenda behind it.

"I wanted to" Emma says with a shrug, "Now wait here while I go get your present." She runs off to her car leaving Regina to stare after her with a look of confusion. Her eyes widen in surprise when Emma turns back from her car with a chocolate Labrador puppy in her arms. _She remembered _Regina thinks with a wide smile thinking back to their dinner conversation which included favourite dog.

Emma grins at her before walking up to her, "She's yours" she says passing the squirming puppy into Regina's open arms.

Regina laughs, a warm happy sound as she sits down on the floor and lets the puppy sniff and then lick her face. Emma laughs too, her heart doing a little rumba at seeing her so happy. She shuts the door before sitting down across from Regina who continues to hold the dog in her arms and stroke her fur.

"Why?" Regina asks after a long moment of silence. Emma can see her eyes are shining with tears once more, this time of gratitude and happiness not of sorrow.

Emma smiles at her before explaining, "I've been doing some thinking about you."

"Me?"

"Yeah I mean I care about you and I think coming back here made me realise how what you said in Neverland was true."

"What?"

"When you said Henry was everything. I mean he is but he's all you had and I can't imagine what it must be like to lose the only thing you have. You need more Regina. Henry is everything to me too but I know it's different because I have my parents and my hobbies and friends. I want you to have that too. I want you to have a full life Regina and I want you to have more than just Henry. One day we'll get his memories back and you'll have him but you also need other stuff like company and something that makes you happy" she finishes by pointing to and then petting the dog.

Regina smiles warmly at her, "You went to all this trouble just to make sure I have a fuller life."

"Yeah" Emma downplays it with a nonchalant shrug but for Regina it's more than anyone's ever done.

"I was thinking there might be one more thing I can add to my life" Regina says before shuffling closer to Emma, the puppy still in her lap.

Emma's breath hitches as she smiles, "Oh really?"

Regina nods before leaning forward and capturing soft lips in a gentle kiss, slow at first before Emma pulls her closer, both of them simply melting into the kiss. They part briefly only for them both to feel the need to kiss again, neither one wanting to lose this moment. They sit there cross-legged in Regina's hallway enjoying the feel and taste of each other's lips before moving to explore each other's mouths. Emma rests her hand against the nape of Regina's neck as she loses herself in the kiss. _This is it_ she thinks, _this is the thing that's been missing_.

Regina smiles against Emma's lips thinking that the blonde's gift has brought her so much more than either of them expected and she couldn't be more grateful for it.

It's only when the puppy barks and begins licking at their cheeks that they pull apart with a laugh.

"Sorry puppy, those lips are mine" Emma says giving Regina a brief peck.

Regina's smile grows even wider as she ruffles the dog's fur giving her an affectionate pat on the back, "How are you going to explain this to Henry?"

"Well I guess we can say that we've always been attracted to each other and then when we came back it stirred up old feelings in both of us."

"That is true dear but I meant the fact that you wouldn't let him get a fish yet you got me a dog"

_Always happy to hear what you think. Hope you liked it and thank you very much for reading :)_


End file.
